


老福特手下留情

by Gilgamesh1



Category: fgo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilgamesh1/pseuds/Gilgamesh1
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	老福特手下留情

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130212


End file.
